User talk:Bloody18
Cleanness No. it's fine. ⚐Duck⚐ Happy Of July!!! 20:22, July 4, 2012 (UTC)See? The Only reason it was messed up was because I accidentally put. ⚐Duck⚐ Happy Of July!!! 20:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Not much, you? ⚐Duck⚐ Happy Of July!!! 20:32, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool. =) ⚐Duck⚐ Happy Of July!!! 21:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo What's up? :D I can't sleep so I'm reading the Kane Chronicales: The red Pyramid. :D Cool. Can we do TSOTINF in the marathon too? :3 Intersting, but I haven't got the books. D: I've only read them Sooooo. ⚐Duck⚐ Happy Of July!!! 01:43, July 5, 2012 (UTC) OK. ⚐Duck⚐ Happy Of July!!! 03:28, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Not much, you? ⚐Duck⚐ Happy Of July!!! 06:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Kane Chroniceles: I've got only the Red Pyramid. TSOTINF: I've got The Alchemyst-The Warlock, but The Enchantress will realse in German next year, so I'll have it too. OMS I feel really bad now, I honestly didn't mean to be rude. The reason was (it's pathetic, I know) I kinda assumed your message wouldn't need an answer straight away. Of course, now I see how rude it is, I'm going to try and reply as soon as possible and warn you if I'm going through a time that might require possible abscenses. Yours, [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 17:20, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I've started the first book, but somehow I don't like Seekers :D Quetzalcoatl: The Elder whose name can't be speak out correctly. :D xD Here's the rest: http://secretsnicholasflamel.wikia.com/wiki/User:Weißpelz#My_favourite_characters_.28in_order.29 IGNIS! (my face at this moment: http://s4.tinypic.com/10ygylj.jpg ) Why owo. ☀Duck☀ [[Talons|'S']] mmer 21:47, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ☀Duck☀ [[Talons|'S']] mmer 00:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) =) ☀DUCK☀ 05:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Some people weren't very happy about some of the things she did. ☀DUCK☀ 05:56, July 6, 2012 (UTC) OK ☀DUCK☀ 05:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Not much, ou? ☀DUCK☀ 06:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) My Cookie D:< *blows your Tv up* Muhaha Oh, okay. I'm fine with that XD. Will you be writing it on this wiki? I'm looking forward to reading it! [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 12:34, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Can I? Oh, awesome! I'm going to do that, then. ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 12:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, we are xD And i wrote Chapter 15 :D Okay, I've officially added my first ILW-only story on here... I miss you! Also, I was looking at your user bubble- thing and I came across your nicknames, one of which being "Acorn". Is there a reason for that? Because acorns are EPIC, dude. ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 15:43, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Sorry if I don't reply to your messages for an hour or so, but I've got this competition of WFW, and I'm going to write for it now, because the deadline is soon. Sorry about that! ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 16:33, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Im so sorry Bloodstar is was really busy at WCF wiki with the new roleplay and stuff and I completely forgot about your new wiki! :( Even though I can't join the pokemon thing, I'm still coming on here. ^^ I have an adventure time fanfic to put up... It's gonna be awesome!!! ^^ ~Moss xDD ☀DUCK☀ 18:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) =) ☀DUCK☀ 19:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Editing on WW, you? ☀DUCK☀ 19:47, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool ☀DUCK☀ 21:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Not much, making my rounds to all of my wikis. you? ☀DUCK☀ 00:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool ☀DUCK☀ 01:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool ☀DUCK☀ 01:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes owo ☀DUCK☀ 01:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) MarioKart, and other games.Though, I rarely play any anymore. ☀DUCK☀ 01:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) tsktsk No. ☀DUCK☀ 01:52, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Because, I've never wanted to. ☀DUCK☀ 01:57, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ...no comment... ☀DUCK☀ 02:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) #Why? I like the reservations. #Because almost all of the users wh's story was put up left #Same ☀DUCK☀ 02:07, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm creating a blog right now... ☀DUCK☀ 02:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Can I keep the titles of a few, just change/reword the rest? ☀DUCK☀ 02:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) That's Pointless ☀DUCK☀ 02:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Ummm sorry but if I just kept it and then redid the page it would be sooo much easier. ☀DUCK☀ 02:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ... ☀DUCK☀ 02:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I did, sorry if you wanted me to reply. XD (I will get a sig soon) 02:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm taking a break from the wiki for a bit. owowowowo ☀DUCK☀ 02:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Serously Bloody? It's because I have to go delete everything. .___. ☀DUCK☀ 02:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Her and Cinder are both moving and to tell you the truth I'm a bit offended. ☀DUCK☀ 02:28, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting offended, because in WOFW, when other users wanted their stiff deleted, you said, no but now you're telling us to delete you're stuff. ☀DUCK☀ 02:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ...This will be my last edit for a while, are you happy? ☀DUCK☀ 03:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Wowww Brandon. Very smart xD Well now in addition to my car, I have a JOB! You? M. 15:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bloody, What sort of contest is it? And LOL for your pet cat/lion/whatever. You're pretty lucky to have a cat; I've always wanted one but never actually had one. What's it's name? ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 15:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'll do the contest! Can't wait! ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 16:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I finished redoing the name reservations page. What do you think? ☀DUCK☀ 18:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC) OK ☀DUCK☀ 19:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you come and delete some of these pictures? I've deleted about 75 of them and there's still more, I'll give you temporary admin status. ☀DUCK☀ 19:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Everything is okay and thank you that you care. I have got a lot of free time so I can be on every day :) So true. I know what you mean xD Must go off. See (Write) you later. Hello Nm; I just back to the beach; and I have a massive sunburn :/ -- 23:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'll copy it eventually; I'm just lazy; and yeah I have aloe :) 00:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Uh what. Making sandwiches at Jimmy John's! (Stereotypical women's job...) M. 02:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I was confused about the shaved cat. It's a sandwich shop. Like Subway, but much, much better. M. 14:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Nanny as in babysitter or gramma? Not at all. Much cleaner and much less ghetttttoooo hahahah M. 18:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Unfortuantly, no. I no nobody in the real world who is on wiki. :( 19:12, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, um, still, no. I'm sorry. :( But there is a possibility ''that I could get Icewish or Silverwhisker or someone else from WCF wiki to join. :) 23:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) It was great! :) Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 23:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I've missed you too! :) Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 00:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Really? Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 00:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me a link to those? Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 00:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that's mean. :( I can't believe that happened to you. Don't worry Bloody, I'll always be your friend. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 02:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about messing up your talk. And Thanks! Nothing much is happening, however I've only got about a week in the house I'm in now. I won't be moving into my new house until mid august. It's sad that I'm leaving the house I'm in now because I've been living in it for nine and a half years now. I'm going to miss this house. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 02:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm staying at my grandparents house for a week, then I'm going to camp. After camp, I'm camping for a bit then I'm staying at someone else's house until all the rooms in my new house that need to be painted are painted. I'm excited to move into my new house because it's way bigger than my current, small house, and I'll have my own room finally, rather than sharing with my sister. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 02:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll have internet at the places I'm staying at, other than camping. No, my sister isn't annoying, but I've always shared a room with her and have always wanted a room of my own. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 03:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I'd probably take room-sharing too if I was an only child. My new room is quite big, and I get to choose what color to paint the walls, so I'm really excited. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 03:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Probably a really light turquoise, I haven't fully decided yet. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, something like that. I haven't actually been to the paint store to choose out a colour yet. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) That's great! Who? Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I know Melodybird from WFW. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (: Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Not yet. I'll go check it out now! Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I love it! I can't wait for it to come out! Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) That's a long time to wait :P *sigh* Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm here once in a while when i have time. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 18:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ok! Mintleafs... '...are leafs.''' 18:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I can't wait to read it. I wonder if I'll like it as much as I like warriors. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 03:32, July 10, 2012 (UTC) It isn't? D: Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 04:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ): That's unfair. I like the Erins that wrote Warriors. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 16:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yup! Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 16:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Not yet, I'll go do that now. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 16:49, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Really? I'll go do that too then. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 16:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC)